Royal Homes
by superwhotrekavengemerpoterlock
Summary: Merlin has waited a long time for Arthur to be resurrected, now he's back but is the CEO of the only other house market company in Europe, Pendragon inc. Merlin is the CEO of Camelot House Marketing. Slowly but surely the two fall in love. Read as they go on magical adventures and corporate ones two. Merthur
1. Chapter 1: Corprate Corruption

**I know this is a short one but I underestimated the time it would take to write this,_ sorry_. You guys get a chapter on Friday to make up for this I promise:) I am now experinced in the art of knowing how long it takes to write a chapter. I apologize ahead of time for my extreme spelling/ grammar errors. I need a beta wink wink. With out further ado the next chapter**

**I do not own Merlin or any of it's charterers.**

Merlin's POV

"_**Ring"**_

The alarm startles me as I awake from my deep slumber. 'I haven't slept like this in weeks.' I think. I don't sleep at all is what I mean. All I do is work, it keeps my mind away from him and all the others. Everyone dies I've learned that the hard way, the knights, Guinevere, Gaius, everyone I have ever meet or will meet. I mourn everyone every second of the day because I know I will live for ever and they never will. I see Arthur everywhere, that person has his hair, that person walks just like him . I used to be able to remember him perfectly, his laugh, his, hi,s smile but it's been a long time. I wish I could go back in time and take the sword for him or better yet kill Morgana before she can inflict any pain on Camelot. It's all over, there's nothing I can do.

I get out of bed, put on a stately suit, comb my hair, eat a breakfast prepared by my chef, and drive to work in my over priced sports car. I feel so old but look so young but I've gotten used to that. I arrive at work and am immediately bombarded by requests read this approve that I can tell this is going to be a long day. After a little while my secretary walks in she has a proposal in her hand.

"Pendragon inc." She says simultaneously throwing the paper to my desk.

"What do they want?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"A possible merge of our companies."

"Oh, my daily dose of corporate corruption. The seeking of power through underhand unfairness." I said with a sarcastic bit of enthusiasm and a sly smile.

"Well there it is, read it and if we're interested they will come up with a time for a conference. The lawyers have read it and say it checks out" She says annoyed by my humor and walks away.

I skim through to the end of the contract. It's signed:

"Arthur Pendragon CEO and founder of Pendragon inc."

No, it can't be not my Arthur, just coincidence, really, really unlikely coincidence. It can't be. It is simply not possible. I open the internet and search 'Arthur Pendragon, Pendragon inc.' I click on a link and I see a picture of my Arthur, my love, my once and future king.


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbeat

**Hi! I would like to thank everyone who has read this "interesting" fanfic. I want to clear things up a bit here, I deleted the prologue because I decided some different things like I added Gwaine for humor. Anyway my spelling/ grammar are not perfect so be wary of that (I added some improper grammar for voice especially in Gwaine's POV. This OC I have is for a different perspective on things. I do not plan on her being important (unless you want her to, she has some dialogue with Gwaine *wink* *wink*) I have a line of ~~~~'s to show define different POV's and _ to show time jumps. This is because I wanted Gwaine to be in present tense but it skips around a little. Please review! Like if you request something in the story I most likely will put it in. Without further ado, Chapter 2: Heartbeat  
**

******I do not own Merlin or any of it's characters. **

**Secretary's POV**

I've heard that a women's heart beats faster than a man's. While I don't know if this is true in general i certainly know it's not true for Merlin Emrys. Today during that meeting you could almost hear his heart. It was so obvious to me that he fancies Mr. Pendragon. Maybe not to others but I know Merlin, we've become good friends in the last few days, (He treats me like an equal not a secretary) and he never acts like this. I don't blame him that Pendragon is cute.

The meeting went well actually, we discussed what we each want in the contract, Merlin and Mr. Pendragon will end up co-CEOs blaa blaaa blaaa. Who I'm really worried about is the workers who could possibly get laid off, but Mr. Pendragon especially made sure very few were going to be laid most interesting part of the whole meeting had to be Mr. Pendragon's secretary, Gwaine. He's handsome and charming but a bit of a player. We had a small conversation during a coffee break, it went like this:

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Gwaine"

"I'm Amandine."

"Well, Amandine, it's a pleasure to meet you." He playfully held out a hand for me to shake, I took it. Our eyes met and he looked into my eye as if he was reading my soul. We would've stayed like that forever if Merlin didn't call us back into session. We must've been that way for at least thirty seconds.

**Arthur's POV**

When my advisers pitched the idea of merging with Camelot I had to do some research. I couldn't believe that they didn't want to just buy the company. When I looked up the CEO I could see why: there was no information on the guy before he started the company, no information on his parents, where he lived before, nothing. I mean nothing. It was almost like he simply just didn't exist before the company. It was obvious the company was the only thing he has and he wasn't going to let someone buy it off his hands.

From the moment he walked into that meeting to after he left, he was all I saw. He was so adorable and handsome. I've never liked guys before but I certainly like this one. He was quirky, funny, and just plain amazing. I used to think that love at first sight was silly and would never happen, now I support it completely.

"Hello, Mr. Emry's." I said to him during our first break. He swallowed while I was talking and his adman's apple bobbed; God, that will be the death of me.

"Call me Merlin." He said and smiled an adorable little smile.

"Ok, why don't you call me Arthur." It sounded to much like I was flirting. (Even tough I kind of was). Merlin seemed satisfied with this as he chuckled and smiled that same goofy smile.

"Arthur. Well, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I moved a lot as a kid, never stayed in one place. I don't have many friends, couldn't keep them. You?"

"Oh, just stuff." Damn, his cheekbones are so sharp you can use them as blades.

"What do you mean stuff."

"Stuff." He laughed this amazingly hot laugh. "Ok, umm guess I had a pretty normal life, you know."

Eventually one of my advisers called us back in session. Every time we had a break we virtually jumped across the table to talk. On our way out we had this conversation:

"My advisers really don't want me to really talk to you." I said jokingly.

"Your so rebellious." He said sarcastically. We both burst out with laughter.

"We should hang out sometime."

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Why don't I give you my email." He fished in his brown leather bag for a while and found a business card. He wrote something I presumed to be his email and gave it to me. " I wrote my phone too in case you prefer calling.

"Will do." I said.

"Good bye Arthur."

"Good bye Merlin."

**Merlin's POV**

He has my number we are going to hangout and please wait a moment while I die. I can't believe one day he's dead the next we're going to hang out. This is all so surreal. I feel alive again. I can finally breathe. I hadn't gotten over Arthur, now I don't have to. Now I see that Gwaine is back two! He always accepted my magic and he was my second best friend. I can't fathom life at this moment.

**Gwaine's POV (Present)**

This meeting is going to suck. All of the other company is running late because it's snowing really badly. (At least it's not raining) Oh! There's the first person. She has a binder and a notebook. She must be a secretary like me. Here comes a group of older bald men in suits. They must be lawyers and such. I am not a fan of lawyers, to serious.

What's this guy now he's young. Must be five or so years younger than that secretary. Arthur is walking up to him and shaking his hands. Ohh, he's that Emrys kid. It's funny how the two biggest house marketing companies have CEOs under 30.

Coffee break! I am tired of this. Arthur and the Emrys kid obviously like each other they've been each sneaking looks. I wish they would just make out. The lawyer dudes are so engrossed in their law they don't even see. Oh great, now they're flirting! They don't even know they are but they are. Ughhhhhhhhhhhh. Maybe I'll say hi to the other secretary. She's cute.

We're done! But Arthur and cheekbones aren't. It's happening! Ears is giving his number to my boss. They can make out, although neither will want to admit they like each other. I'll have to survive this for who knows how many meetings.


	3. Chapter 3: The Call

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry I missed a couple days! I had a huge personal problem. I hope you guys get that. Anyways I barely had time to write this with the homework I had to finish. I had to miss school on Friday because of this which always proves a problem. Anyways this chapter is short but I threw in a twist. I'm not promising that it's free of errors. **

**I do not own Merlin or any of it's character's. **

ARTHUR'S POV

I'm going to work up the courage to talk to him. I can do it. Just open up your cellphone and dial his number. 5-3-7-2-1-9-6-7. Okay, press call, now, okay now. It's ringing OH MY GOD. Okay here we go

"Hello, this is Merlin Emery's speaking. How may I help you." He said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey Merlin, it's Arthur." I say.

"Arthur, good to hear from ya." Good he actually wants to talk

"You too. So, there's this football game I won some tickets for. Do you wanna come, maybe."

"Ah, when is that?"

"Next Saturday. "

"Ah let me see here." He paused to find his calendar. "I'm completely open. That's a rarity." Yes!

"Ok, it's at 19:45. So we should be there at 19:30. It's Liverpool v.s. Manchester"

"I don't really keep up with sports. Which one are we routing for?"

"I'm in for Liverpool."

"Okay that works."

"Why don't we meet at my favorite little pub before the game. Ah it's called moose house."

"interesting name."

"Yeah it's owned by this really tall bloke with some luscious locks." Merlin chuckles. I continue. "Everyone calls him 'the moose' and he lives above it, so it seemed fitting."

"Are you inviting anyone else to the game?"

"Well, I was going to invite Gwaine." Yeah right. Why would I invite him. I can spend some quality time with my true love.

"Gwaine is your secretary right."

"Yep."

"Why did you pass on him?"

Well, he's fun and all until a bar fight breaks out."

"Well, no one's perfect."

"Yeah but, I have an extra ticket if you want to invite someone."

"I don't really have friends." He has me.

"I highly doubt that."

"That's my one flaw." I agree but I must keep the flirting going.

"I could name a couple more."

"Really, like what?"

"You're clumsy, never serious enough, you have huge ears, and dangerously high cheekbones." Although his cheekbones are beautiful.

"High cheekbones are a positive quality."

"Sure." i throw in some sarcasm with a dash of flirt.

"I gotta go."

"See you next Saturday."

"We have a meeting on Monday."

"Oh yeah. See ya then"

"See you."

"Bye."

"Bye." Did we just do that thing in movies where they don't hang up and are like 'You hang up.'. I can't wait to go to this game.

* * *

MERLIN'S POV

I have no idea what football looks like. What do I wear. How much money do I bring. Ahhhhhhhhh. I can't believe I get to bond with Arthur. I'm probably gonna screw this up.

I'M LATE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, you're almost in the door. Breathe in, breathe out. Let tranquility set in. Open the door. Find Arthur.

**SHIT!**

"Merlin, this is Morgana. Sorry, I forgot to tell you she was coming."


	4. Chapter 4: The Game

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I didn't update recently but something with my account went crazy. Any ways, here is my next installment. I think you're gonna like the ending. **

**I don't own Merlin or any of it's characters.**

* * *

MORGANA IS BACK! I AM DONE WITH THIS MORGANA IS BACK! I AM DONE WITH THIS SHIT! I was finally going to be with Arthur and she comes along and ruins it. I mean it hasn't happened yet but it's going to.

Arthur is beckoning. Breathe in, breathe out. Fell the magic through your veins, let it give you power.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed. That dollophead does realize we're in public. It doesn't matter he's beautiful. "This is Morgana. Sorry I didn't tell you she's coming. It was kind of last minute."

"I'm his sister by the way." Morgana explained. Like I didn't know that you evil scum. Although, she doesn't know I know, but she still is an evil scum. She's a devil spawn

"Half sister." Arthur chuckled.

"Hello." I answered out of politeness.

"Morgana here just got back from saving children in Africa." Blurted Arthur. Oh great! She saves poor African children.

"Arthur, stop." Morgana pleaded annoyed.

"She's a surgeon. She went to Africa to perform surgeries on dying African children for free." Arthur boasted. I would've already killed Morgana if Arthur weren't so proud. He's cute when he's proud.

Morgana call's the bar dude to order our drinks. Arthur orders a beer, Morgana a glass of wine, and I got coke.

"No alcohol for Merlin?" Arthur says, jokingly

"Nah, maybe at the game." I respond

."Aren't you the life of the party!" Arthur announces sarcastically

"The game start's soon we should go." Morgana blurts.

We go to the game and take our seats. The game is full of people yelling and jumping out of their seats. I am in complete an utter confusion. Who has the ball? Why are they angry? WHAT IS GOING ON!

"Did you just see that?" Arthur questions.

"What?"

"The ref let him get away with a foul!"

I truly don't understand why all this is so exciting. Morgana gets a call in the middle of the game. She has to go near the snacks to take it. This is a prime opportunity to talk to Arthur.

"You really don't understand this." Arthur blurts.

"Not in the slightest."

"We should probably leave before the game ends and we get caught in the crowd."

"Great idea."

We leave our seats and grab Morgana.

"The hospital called, they need me." Morgana told us.

"Well, you take the car an I'll get a ride home with Merlin here. Is that ok with you Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah" I responded.

"You live so close we should walk to the little coffee shop together sometime." Arthur said

"I would like that."

"Really?" He said flirtatious tone.

"Very much." I responded keeping the flirting going.

"Maybe we could do something else to." He said with a seductive smile. "I think I have to leave you." He flirtatiously pocked my chest.

"Well, goodbye my friend." I said seductively

" Goodbye, Mr. cheekbones"

A feeling of intense love and warmth swept over me. I wanted to be with him forever. We leaned in closer and closer to each other. I closed my eyes as our lips touched. He opened his moth slightly and brought me in closer. We kissed and it felt like an eternity. We moved as one, one heart, one soul, one person.

Arthur slowly pulled away and whispered: "To be continued".

I felt my own words bellow from m soul as I said: "I love you Arthur."

He pulled my in for a quick peck on the lips. "I love **_you, _**Merlin**_."_**

He slowly got out of the car and walked the long way to his door. I still felt fuzzy and warm as I drove home.


End file.
